The one
by Annasak2
Summary: Después de largas travesías, había regresado al lugar donde la vio por última vez, sin imaginar que aquello sólo era el principio de una nueva historia llena de interrogantes y nuevas experiencias.


**The one**

No pareció sorprendido cuando bajó del tren a Shimokita y vislumbró el gélido paisaje. Sabía de antemano que el clima de la región no era el idóneo para vacacionar, pero después de una larga travesía, no sabía bien qué lo había impulsado a recorrer todo Japón para una simple visita que duraría minutos. Porque si algo estaba consiente es que debía regresar al aeropuerto en unas horas más para trasladarse a otro continente. No obstante continuó caminando, percibiendo la brisa helada de la mañana, encontrando pocas personas en la calle mientras seguía su andar.

Los negocios continuaban cerrados, posiblemente por la tormenta que amenazaba con regresar o porque muchos seguían descansando. Y sonrió al recordar los pasajes de su vida en dónde lo único que le angustiaba era poder ir por el disco de su artista favorito para sólo sentarse a contemplar la nada. Su infancia, que aunque no era del todo armónica, había sido sencilla.

—Y sola—puntuó tomando una calle perpendicular.

Fue inevitable no girar su vista hacia dónde antes vivía su abuela. La fachada ahora se notaba remodelada casi por completo, también leyó el letrero de los baños termales en que se había transformado y sonrío con nostalgia, continuando su andar. El paisaje se había urbanizado aún más desde la última visita en Aomori, pero era natural, después de todo, tres años es tiempo suficiente para cambios radicales.

Esperó paciente en la esquina alrededor de quince minutos hasta vislumbrar el camión en dirección a la montaña. No recordaba la frecuencia con que deambulaban los transportistas, sólo esperaba que no demorara más tiempo o corría el riesgo de perder el avión. Y entonces, llegó. El hombre miró su aspecto de arriba abajo sin el menor disimulo antes de aceptar las monedas.

—Hace bastante frío como para andar tan ligero.

Una clara referencia a la simple chamarra que llevaba puesta.

—Sí, es que… de dónde vengo siempre hace calor.

O frío, pero no contaba con grandes pertenencias ahora que deambulaba por muchos sitios.

—Jóvenes….—se quejó el anciano cerrando la puerta del transporte.

Sonrió, a pesar de que ya no era un jovenzuelo y contaba con treinta años e incluso tenía un hijo adolescente. La mención de Hana no siempre era un motivo de orgullo, al menos no para él en el sentido que tendría que ser. El sentido de culpa o incluso de abandono se hizo presente en él mientras contemplaba a través del cristal los senderos blancos. Poco a poco con el ascenso del vehículo, viejas memorias volvieron a él y tocó el collar negro en su cuello, evocando a la perfección la promesa.

—Espero que no te moleste la música, es lo único que me mantiene despierto con este frío—escuchó la voz del anciano mientras encendía el radio y una suave melodía de blues comenzaba a sonar— John Lee Hooker era bueno…un buen cantante. Música de verdad, llegó a grabar cien discos…

Jamás había escuchado sobre el músico, pero el acorde de la guitarra le gustó a pesar de desconocer el contenido exacto de la letra. Suponía que el hombre tampoco lo conocía, pero tenía la vaga idea de saber qué quería transmitir y debía admitirlo, aquello le gustó de sobremanera.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos cuando vislumbró la entrada en el bosque que debía recorrer a pie. Indicó al hombre que bajaría y se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo el rato ameno, no sin antes si volvería a pasar por la misma ruta. No deseaba quedarse varado en el medio de la nada sin saber cuántos kilómetros le tomaría regresar a la estación del tren.

—Pasaré en dos horas.

Asintió aliviado, adentrándose a la zona boscosa y sólo hasta ese momento maldijo su falta de abrigo. Osore en temporada invernal no era tan diferente de Hokkaido, lo notó cuando el aire de su boca era visible frente a él. Hasta entonces pensó que era demasiado llevar el abrigo, ahora creía que podría enfermar si seguía expuesto. A medida que caminaba los arboles desaparecían del cimiento, sólo nieve se aglomeraba por el sendero y el olor azufre comenzaba acentuarse.

Pronto observó la entrada principal con el montículo de ofrendas a un costado del umbral. La tormenta había cubierto gran parte del altar, pero algunos rehiletes sobresalían del paraje. Sonrió aliviado de verse en un lugar tan familiar, aunque solitario. Tenía conocimiento de que pocas sacerdotisas estaban en el sitio. La última vez había contado poco más de doce, ahora no sabía si el número seguía o decrecía, pues como mencionaba la abuela era un arte destinado al olvido. Nadie deambulaba por los alrededores, ni siquiera por los pasillos que casi permanecían en la penumbra.

—Tétrico….—comentó al ver que no había mucha actividad en la montaña.

Aunque era natural por la poca afluencia de personas en la zona. Sin embargo, se extrañó de no percibir su esencia. Suponía que era habitual para ella levantarse temprano y ahora pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

—Lo siento, no puede estar aquí—escuchó una tenue voz de una jovencita.

Quizá rondaba los trece o catorce años, pero eso no importaba, se alegró de ver señales de vida.

—Hola.

—Le dije que no puede estar aquí—repitió con mayor dureza impropia de su edad—Esta zona no es para turistas.

—No soy un turista, aunque quizá sí lo soy, pero… —se detuvo hasta comprobar que evidentemente no podía verlo—Estoy buscando a Anna.

Y su petición sonaba aún más extraña o lo deducía por sus gestos de incredulidad.

—Ella no está disponible en este momento, pero puede regresar en unos meses, le aseguro que podrá recibirlo.

No era el recibimiento que esperaba, ni la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

—Por favor, sólo tengo algunos minutos para verla y no sé cuándo podré venir de nuevo.

Tardó en responder, incluso giró por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, pero en ningún caso pudo predecir lo que diría.

—Ella pidió que no se le molestara.

—¿Ni siquiera por otro Asakura? —cuestionó confundido.

—Nadie—enfatizó descolocándolo— Dijo expresamente que deseaba estar sola. Puedo acompañarlo a la salida y puedo darle su mensaje después si le parece de suma urgencia.

Apretó sus labios tratando de sentir su presencia, pero era simplemente bloqueado. Debía estar aislada o completamente hermética a todo contacto humano.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? —interrogó al notar su ensimismamiento.

—Tres años.

—Y regresará en otro par de años…

—Sí.

—Entonces no la moleste, no creo que sea necesario llamarla sólo por unos minutos—dijo sin temor a ser criticada.

Suspiró con pesadez, notando cómo decrecía la temperatura incluso entre las paredes.

—El templo está cerrado, todas están descansando después de una larga jornada, le pido de la manera más atenta que se marche.

—Está bien—afirmó regresando a la pagoda principal.

Aunque a cada paso sentía la pesadez del ambiente y cuestionaba su madurez para afrontar un rechazo tan categórico. Tampoco esperaba el magnánimo recibimiento, pero estaba lejos de lo que había imaginado durante el trayecto. Pronto volvió a sentir la brisa helada y cerró los ojos ante el soplo de tranquilidad que le inundó de repente. Avanzó un poco más hasta la fuente de agua congelada y se sentó a un costado, tratando de templar su cuerpo con el cambio brusco de temperatura.

Frotó sus manos para brindarles un poco de calor, mientras trataba de serenar su mente. Había pasado entrenamientos rigurosos, extenuantes posiciones sobre agua helada, caminado por días enteros sin comer, bien podría soportar el frío de la montaña el tiempo necesario.

—Sólo debo concentrarme—dijo colocando su mochila en medio de sus piernas.

La primera hora fue fácil, el resto de los minutos hasta que vio el atardecer fueron mucho más complicados con la fuerte ventisca. Había perdido su vuelo, no llegaría a la terminal y estaba varado en uno de los lugares más temidos en todo el mundo. Fuera del aspecto terrenal, suponía que podría pasar la noche si no nevaba en exceso, al menos eso esperaba.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras descendía la temperatura y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Observó de reojo cómo dos chicas hablaban en un tono apenas audible y se discutían si era correcto darle hospedaje. Aunque conocía de antemano el duro régimen y sabía que la invitación debía venir de quien fuera la cabeza del templo, sin ninguna excepción. Finalmente desaparecieron al interior de la casona.

Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la poca luz que había en el lugar, regalándole una de las vistas más maravillosas y un hermoso cielo estrellado. Sonrío cuando pequeñas almas deambulaban a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad. Pequeños copos comenzaron a caer, sólo esperaba que no fueran abundantes y que aquel suéter que tenía extra en su equipaje sirviera para aminorar el frío.

Exhaló el aire contenido. Comenzaba a tener hambre, pero era poco a comparación de otras ocasiones, podía tolerarlo y enfocar su mente en otro aspecto. Su último contacto había sido tres años atrás, cuando aún le acompañaba de viaje, pero todo había cambiado con el declive monumental del templo Osore y quien fungió como sucesora de la abuela Kino. Anna había decidido que era tiempo de establecerse, pero aquello contrastaba con su visión a futuro. Aunque sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, hubiese preferido vivirlo años más tarde.

Y en noches así, era inevitable no recordarla. Quizá en su niñez no habían sido tan cercanos, no obstante lo eran desde que ella viviera con él en la pensión Funbari. Extrañarla fue inevitable, pese al trabajo. ¿Y él sólo venía por unos minutos? Tenía razón, no valía la pena interrumpirla en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Sacó de la mochila sus audífonos mientras reproducía una conocida melodía de su artista favorito, aquel que tanto odiaba Anna. Pero ella no era mucho mejor con Awaya Ringo, a quién podría gustarle música tan oscura y tétrica. Después tuvo que retractarse cuando expandieron sus horizontes, de hecho sus gustos no era tan extravagantes como él pensaba. Otras bandas inglesas y americanas tenían el mismo perfil.

—Debes expandir tus horizontes—le había dicho después de salir del concierto.

—Yo creo que soy bastante abierto—argumentó a su favor, realzando que tenía puesta una playera negra con el logotipo de la banda.

—Bueno, el negro te sienta bien.

Y sonrió al recuerdo, una de las pocas ocasiones que disfrutó su estancia en otro país mientras avanzaban en el proyecto para firmar acuerdos, era prácticamente un diplomático, en ese grado lo consideraban muchos de sus colegas. Pero todo tenía un costo, no había sido fácil como bien lo predijo Hao, había sacrificado demasiadas cosas en el trayecto. Hana era una de ellas y algo que pesaba cada vez que miraba un pequeño niño jugar cerca de él. Y ahora estaba ella, lejos de él.

Horas más tarde, poco antes del amanecer las vio caminar hacia el sendero de la montaña, tal como señalaba la chica, todas las itako realizaban sus rituales y deberes antes del amanecer. Permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio, hasta que el suelo le pareció incómodo. Entonces se levantó a recorrer el lugar, mientras el aire frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero era necesario entrar en calor. Consiguió llegar al lago Usori y permaneció de pie admirando las diversas tonalidades de azul en el agua. Una imagen digna de grabar en su memoria pese al intenso olor a azufre que estaba presente en el ambiente.

No sabía cuánto esperaría, por suerte aún llevaba algo de provisiones en la mochila y sacó un emparedado que había comprado poco antes de salir de la estación. Pensó en el té que le hubiese compartir con ella en esos momentos y la última vez que habían desayunado juntos. Quizá se había vuelto demasiado dependiente emocionalmente a ella. ¿No era lo habitual en una relación? Hasta este preciso instante jamás meditó el asunto. Actuaba acorde a sus instintos, su mente y no los sentimientos, al menos así lo creía.

—Hana debe quedarse—rememoró sus palabras.

Fue sencillo reconocer el gesto pensativo, dudando la propuesta, pero no había marcha atrás, la muerte del bebé desbalanceó una ecuación casi perfecta. Y no podía abandonar la lucha o Hao cambiaría de parecer, sólo esperaba que los años siguientes fueran provechosos y volver antes.

—No podemos protegerlo.

—¿Y será como nosotros? —cuestionó finalmente la rubia—No es lo que tenía en mente. Tendrá otra madre, otra figura paterna.

—Volveremos.

—Lo sé—afirmó dejándolo en la cuna— Es sólo que pensé que seríamos diferentes.

—Anna…

—No importa, ya le indiqué a Tamao todo lo que debe hacer. Ryu se encargará de ayudarla cuando vaya a la escuela—dijo apartando el cabello de su hijo para besarle la frente—No se puede tener todo en la vida.

—Lo sé.

Tomó la pequeña mano del niño entre sus dedos y sonrió con ternura, como casi nunca lo hacía, sólo para él. No lloró, sólo lo contempló un par de minutos antes susurrar la canción que le hacía dormir.

—Tenemos una conexión especial—dijo en un murmullo— Así podré saber de él a la distancia, sabré cómo crecerá, sus miedos, sus fortalezas, todo.

Arropó al niño por última vez y ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes haberle dado un beso de despedida. En los años siguientes, poco hablaron del tema y ella no deseaba conocer información tan precisa del crecimiento de Hana, después de todo, para aquel niño, Tamao era su madre y cumplía con el rol a la perfección.

Jamás la vio deprimida. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo, Anna era el tipo de chica fuerte y practica que se inclinaba más a ver las posibilidades futuras que lamentarse por los hechos pasados. Abrió los ojos, mientras veía el séquito volver poco antes del anochecer y ella no figuraba en la peregrinación. Los días subsecuentes agradeció que la ligera nevada fuera constante y no un gran tormento como el que se vaticinaba en las noticias.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo en Osore, pero le pareció peculiar el frondoso bosque que se situaba a las orillas de la montaña. Los vientos calmaron y en el quinto día había decido bañarse en las cascadas que ella utilizaba para purificarse. Todo era justo cómo lo describía en sus viajes. La naturaleza, los arboles cubiertos por la nieve, incluso el atajo que le conducía al templo por detrás. Aquellas aprendices le observaban a la distancia, aunque no todas eran ciegas, una gran mayoría sí lo eran y sonreían al sentir su esencia rondando el sitio.

Parecía rutinario e incluso se sintió tranquilo. El sitio, después de todo, era un lugar dedicado a la oración. Así transcurrió de la segunda semana, comenzó a sentir hambre, pero había acabado con sus provisiones y cazar no era la opción. Tampoco permanecer ahí parecía la mejor idea, especialmente con una tormenta avecinándose, podía traducirlo por el color particular del cielo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa permanecer aquí? —desvió su atención a la sacerdotisa que lo había recibido en el templo.

—Pues…. Supongo que el tiempo necesario.

—Morirá de frío aquí afuera.

—Es probable—contestó con serenidad—Creo que cada día se siente caer la temperatura.

—Es inútil que espere—dijo con seriedad— Ella no le verá hasta la primavera.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó confundido—Ya ha sido suficiente encierro, por qué no quiere verme.

Suspiró y arrojó una manta hacia él.

—Sensei Hiroki traerá algo de comida y algo de té. Nosotras no comemos mucho habitualmente, así que espero que la ración sea suficiente para usted—enumeró sin demasiado ánimo—Pero por su bien, debería marcharse, ella ni siquiera sabe que está aquí.

—Entonces esperaré.

—Es su decisión.

Tomó la manta para cubrirse. No pasó más de una hora cuando una anciana llevaba una charola con un tazón de sopa y un poco de té. Pero igual que la chica anterior, no reveló demasiados datos de la rubia. Aquello comenzaba a inquietarlo, pese a la afable compañía sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Lo único que quedaba era ser paciente, resistir un poco más no lo mataría. Sonrió al escucharla hablar del clima y las extenuantes caminatas en el bosque, recordó a su abuela durante la pocas comidas que compartió con ella, también los vestigios de sus agradables comentarios, aunque no todos eran demasiado suaves.

¿Sería extraño decir que a veces se sentía mucho más en familia entre desconocidos que con sus verdaderos parientes?

—Tú debes ser su esposo.

—¿Ella le ha hablado de mí? —preguntó con interés.

—No, claro que no—respondió recogiendo los platos—Sólo lo deduje, Sensei Kino mencionó que la señora Anna estaba casada con su nieto, aunque nunca tuve el placer de conocerle.

—Yoh Asakura—dijo a modo de presentación.

—El famoso Yoh Asakura—dijo con una gran sonrisa—He escuchado proezas de ti.

—Algunas no son tan ciertas.

—Todas lo son, te lo aseguro. Tu abuela fue mi maestra y una gran amiga—aseguró dándole una llave—Como es bien sabido, nosotras no podemos interactuar mucho tiempo con otras personas, no es algo muy permisible, pero como eres uno más de nuestra comunidad puedes entrar al onsen.

—¿De verdad? —interrogó confundido.

Asintió de buena manera. Y tuvo que admitirlo, el baño había sido demasiado estimulante, más al ver a través de la ventana la forma en que nevaba. Agradeció internamente que no estuviese sentado junto a la fuente mientras los copos de nieve caían. Permaneció gran tiempo ahí, hasta que oscureció. La actividad en el templo había cesado y él miró el techo de la pequeña casa de madera preguntándose por qué no podían simplemente decirle que estaba ahí.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Fue la pregunta que regresó continuamente a su mente. Caminó hacia la entrada principal y tomó el autobús de regreso. Mutsu era el poblado más cercano. Preguntó por el centro comercial. No tenía certeza con cuanto contaba de efectivo, pero tenía una tarjeta de crédito internacional, sería suficiente al menos para cubrir los gastos. Lo malo era que llevaba más de un carro de compra y algunas compras voluminosas.

Como pudo se arregló para acudir a la parada del autobús. Su amigo notó con gran sorpresa la cantidad de alimentos que llevaba consigo.

—¿Acaso vas a alimentar a un regimiento?

—Algo así—dijo cargando las primeras cajas al interior del vehículo—Espero que sea más que suficiente para la temporada.

—Osore es un infierno.

—Lo sé—afirmó subiendo el último paquete—Pero estaré ahí un tiempo.

Movió negativamente la cabeza y avanzaron. El anciano avanzó hasta la entrada principal de los turistas para acercarlo a su destino. Notó su cansancio mientras venía por su cargamento, pero admiró su determinación, pues llevaba un mes en ese lugar.

—¿Tienes una motivación muy fuerte? ¿O sólo estás cumpliendo una promesa? Porque de otro modo, yo no me quedaría ahí, menos con esas mujeres, dicen que están locas.

Sonrió exhausto, llegaban toda clase de comentarios acerca de la espiritualidad del lugar, algunos favorables, otros que simplemente deseaba omitir.

—Es un poco de todo, pero más que nada, porque quiero ver a alguien.

—Debe ser una chica muy hermosa.

—Lo es—confirmó despidiéndose—De hecho, cuando la conocí no sabía que se convertiría en alguien tan importante para mí.

—Suerte con eso.

Bajó del autobús y regresó al sendero, cerca del río que se escondía entre los árboles. Y comenzó a montar la que sería su casa temporal, después de tantos años viajando, le sentaría bien entrenar un poco. Aunque el espacio no era del todo idóneo, era mejor que estar a la intemperie. Al menos tenía algo que diseminara el frío en la racha que se avecinaba, algo de comida y lo necesario para sobrevivir, el resto de los alimentos los había dejado en el templo, pese a que no podía entrar.

Hiroki agradeció el gesto preparando una sopa más, que acompañó con algo de carne y verduras. Así, transcurrió el segundo mes, levantándose temprano para ir a correr y entrenar. El ejercicio extenuante, más el baño termal eran una gran combinación dentro de las circunstancias, rápido comenzó a notar avances en su anatomía y fue inevitable no recordar sus duros entrenamientos.

—La famosa silla invisible—charló con sus dos nuevas compañeras de cena.

Aprendió nuevos nombres, memorizó algunos rostros y contó las anécdotas de sus travesías. Escuchó sus relatos, sus vivencias y lo duro que resultaba entablar contacto con el más allá. El régimen estricto con el que eran entrenadas sin cansancio, en especial a las más jóvenes. Y el desapego emocional formaba parte de sus características.

—¿Anna es muy rígida con ustedes?

—No tanto como lo entrenó a usted, se lo aseguro.

Sonrió. Era probable que si Anna estuviese presente le sancionaría por cenar con dos mujeres en un espacio tan pequeño. Entonces mientras comía, una idea se alojó en su mente. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, demasiado para ser preciso.

—Ella no está.

Ambas callaron.

—¿Dónde está?

De nuevo el prolongado silencio inundó el ambiente.

—No lo sé. Ella sólo se va en temporada de invierno—dijo finalmente una—Se fue unos días antes de que usted llegara. Probablemente Sensei Hiroki sabe bien dónde está.

—Entiendo, ella tardará otro mes—dijo solemne.

—Así es.

El resto de su noche meditó qué tan lejos habían llegado con esa promesa. No sólo no sabía de ella, sino que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo en ese momento. No quería sonar celoso, pero lo estaba. Era nuevo para él. Jamás, ni siquiera con su hermano se había sentido en desventaja. Qué sucedía con sus emociones para dar un giro tan radical.

No estaba en Izumo, lo sabía porque él había pasado a ver a su madre antes de abordar el tren. Dudaba que estuviese en Funbari, pese a todos los sueños e ilusiones, Anna se rehusaba a pasar una temporada en ese lugar y no sabía cómo entablar una relación con Hana que no fuera de mutuo respeto. Quizá entonces se planteó visitar a su hijo mientras transcurría el mes siguiente, pero… cómo podía hacerlo cuando el niño lo odiaba a muerte.

—Esperaré—dictó como veredicto final.

Había estado ahí más de ocho semanas, aguardar cinco más no sería ningún desafío para él. Las tormentas llegaron, la nieve se aglutinó en la entrada de su tienda y el crudo invierno en Osore no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Era habitual para él verlas practicar en la cascada y en los centros ceremoniales. Rememoraba su entrenamiento y lo duro que había sido para él aprender a expandir sus poderes. Anna le había contado cómo era el entrenamiento para ellas y también la cierta discriminación que sufrió en el proceso.

—Ellas no pueden ver.

Jamás cuestionó cómo sería vivir rodeado de personas que no podían ver tus expresiones hasta su estancia en la montaña. Hablaban relativamente poco, la mayoría eran ancianas, pero había seis jovencitas de entre veinte y trece años, una de las cuales sentía antipatía por él. Hitomi, la aprendiz que lo recibiera en primera instancia, no sentía la más mínima afinidad, incluso dedujo que ella pudiese ser la aprendiz más cercana a su esposa, pero todos refutaban esa idea.

Sintió curiosidad por aquella seca actitud, pero tampoco quería levantar sospechas infundadas o malos comentarios si se acercaba a ella en más de una ocasión dada su negativa. Anna lo mataría en el proceso. Así que desdeñó la idea y entró a la cascada helada, la primera vez cayó, tampoco tuvo éxito en subsecuentes veces. El dolor combinado con las mil aguas que se sentían en su piel era suficiente castigo cuando sucumbió por décimo octava vez en la semana.

—No estás concentrado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido—No, sí, lo estoy. Es sólo que hace mucho que no lo intentaba tanto tiempo.

—Te caes porque tu cuerpo no resiste el peso, ni el frío—dictaminó la anciana Hiroki—Has perdido tu centro de equilibrio.

—Probablemente—afirmó saliendo del agua completamente desnudo—Era más fácil cuando era más joven.

—O… probablemente era más fácil porque no sentías tanta presión.

Sonrió con ironía mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura y miraba la indiferencia de la itako.

—Siento que quieres decirme algo en específico—mencionó el castaño sentándose en la nieve—Tú conoces un poco más a Anna, ¿no es verdad?

Imitó sus gestos, no sabía cómo podían ser tan difíciles de leer y ellas tan buenas para saber los sentimientos o dudas en los demás.

—Como te dije, soy alumna de tu abuela. Fuimos casi compañeras, pero ella era más grande. Y también fuimos grandes amigas hasta su muerte. He vivido y he convivido con dos mujeres de la rama principal de los Asakura. Incluso estoy charlando con el cabeza de familia en este momento.

—Pero… cuál es el punto—dijo confundido.

—Preguntaste si la conocía—rememoró el tema—Entreno con ella todos los días. Sigo al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, no es mi superior, pero de entre todas nosotras es la mejor. Así que de algún modo la conozco, como también conocí a Kino. Por eso, fui yo la que le pedí que se fuera una temporada cada invierno.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

Sonrió y tocó su rostro. Palpó sus mejillas, siguiendo la misma línea por su nariz y pómulos hasta sus orejas. Ella estaba realizando un escaneo de su cara.

—Eres bastante guapo—halagó la anciana—No deberías desperdiciar tu juventud siguiendo ideales que no son tuyos.

—Pero…

—Sé cuál es tu misión y sé que ella te siguió muchos años, lo sé perfectamente.

Y contrario a lo que esperaba sintió la tibieza de sus labios en su frente.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, mejor deja de cuestionar y empieza a resolver y pon en orden tus prioridades, cuando lo hagas, podrás encontrar tu punto de equilibrio de nuevo.

Sus palabras le descolocaron, aunado a la sensación de profunda confusión, sentía que tenía aún más preguntas que antes. Ahora deducía que había un secreto oculto que no querían revelarle y más allá de unas simples vacaciones, el hecho de que no estuviera tantos meses en el templo tenía una justificación más allá de encontrar punto de equilibrio.

Las semanas pasaban, los días comenzaron a tener otro clima. Pronto llegaría la primavera, podía sentirlo cuando la nieve por fin empezó a derretirse, ya no conservaba la misma densidad de antes. Faltaba poco para verla, sólo que la ansiedad estaba tomándolo preso, qué estaban ocultando aquellas mujeres, en dónde estaba Anna.

Finalmente, decidió regresar a Mutsu a comprar el resto de provisiones para los días subsecuentes. Se sintió extraño al entrar al centro comercial y ver por todos lados la leyenda _White day_ en cada aparador. Incluso en el supermercado había pasteles con aquella marca, se sintió confundido y un poco abrumado a cada pasillo que notaba decorado.

—Disculpe—cuestionó al chico que acomodaba los chocolates—¿Qué es eso de White day y por qué está por todos lados?

Observó el gesto de incredulidad en su rostro.

—¿Acaso no vives en Japón?

¿Acaso era demasiado importante? Jamás había puesto atención a ese número en particular, pero su memoria no tenía ningún dato almacenado al respecto.

—Es imposible que hayas vivido en Japón y nunca hubieses celebrado el White day con tu novia. A menos que no la tengas.

—En realidad soy casado.

—Amigo, no sé cómo sigues vivo—dijo realmente sorprendido—El _White day_ es el día de _San Valentín_ para las mujeres, ellas nos dan el 14 de Febrero y nosotros tenemos que devolverles el favor un mes después. Claro que mientras ellas nos regalan sólo chocolates, nosotros tenemos que darles el triple de lo que costó el regalo. ¿Ya entiendes la dinámica?

Asintió sorprendido mientras continuaba su recorrido por el área de los lácteos. Cómo había vivido tantos años en Japón sin conocer esa rara costumbre. Tomó los dos paquetes de leche, encaminándose al área destinada a las sopas instantáneas. Quería variar el menú de vez en cuando, así que suponía que aquello les agradaría, a pesar de que Anna era enemiga de los instantáneos.

Entonces meditó cómo había pasado quince años de casado sin haber hecho alguna celebración romántica, que no era su estilo, pero excepciones había en la vida. Sonrió entusiasmado, buscando algo del agrado de Anna. Recorrió la tienda hasta hallar en las películas un paquete completo de _Misión Imposible_ , las películas favoritas de su actor predilecto.

—¿White day? —cuestionó una encargada— Eso no es nada romántico.

¿Lo decía en serio? Pero… Osore no es un lugar ultramoderno, recordó de pronto, ¿dónde vería las películas? Ni siquiera había entrado al lugar como para determinar si había electricidad. Había luces, pero en general preferían la oscuridad, claro, para ellas no había la más mínima diferencia. Descartó el presente y decidió buscar un disco de alguna de sus bandas favoritas. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tampoco había nada del agrado de Anna. No era desesperado, en realidad era bastante paciente, sólo que no hallaba un regalo lo suficientemente adecuado dadas sus condiciones de vida actuales.

—¿Ya probaste una joya? A las chicas les gustan las joyas—volvió a toparse con el chico de los chocolates—Yo por mientras escogería unos chocolates.

Era bastante efectivo con la labor de venta.

—Bueno… dame veinte cajas.

—¿Tantas chicas te dieron en San Valentín? —dijo impresionado—Eres todo un galán.

Encogió sus hombros, quizá no habían tenido la gentileza de darle asilo en el templo, pero sí habían tenido bastantes atenciones con él, valía la pena la inversión.

—No creo que una joya le sirva, no es muy ostentosa…

¿Por qué regalarle un diamante? ¿En verdad lo usaría? Miró en su mano la sortija de matrimonio, era una argolla sencilla a lo que podía observar en el área de joyería.

—Pues, mi novia siempre espera por lo menos unos pendientes. Ahora que si no quieres regalar nada, he escuchado que en el parque están manifestándose para no dar nada.

—No creo llegar a ese extremo.

—Bueno, también depende cuánto lleves de casado, si está enojada, si quieres sorprenderla a lo grande…

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, casi nunca se daban obsequios. El día que prefirió comprarle su disco en vez del de Bob, ella ya lo tenía y no pudo devolverlo a la tienda. Anna tenía mucho más tino para las sorpresas, él era demasiado torpe.

—Nos casamos un 20 de marzo—le contó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces son dos regalos en uno—dijo entrando al otro lado del mostrador—Y para esta chica especial yo le daría una pulsera de perlas blancas.

Colocó sobre el cristal la caja con la joya. Yoh admiró el brillo de aquellas esferas, tan parecido al rosario más poderoso que tenía en posesión. Levantó la pulsera y comprobó que a pesar del tamaño era bastante ligero, lo único que no le gustó tanto fue el precio.

—Tranquilo, hombre, yo tengo descuento de empleado—dijo sacando su tarjeta de la cartera—Con esto te pueden aplicar un 30%, y el resto pagarlo en cómodas mensualidades.

—Suena atractivo, pero porqué tanto interés en ayudarme con el regalo—intervino pensativo, ya que desde que lo reencontrara en el pasillo, le había seguido la pista en todo el trayecto.

—Bueno….—dijo pasando la tarjeta por la caja para imprimir el cupón—Porque no cualquiera compra veinte cajas de chocolates para las chicas de San Valentín, habla de que eres considerado, es tu aniversario, tu esposa suena como una chica agradable y tú me caes muy bien.

—Gracias—dijo ampliando su sonrisa con auténtica empatía.

—¿Entonces?...

Observó el objeto en su mano, tratando de ver algún defecto, pero no lo tenía, era perfecto, ideal para ella.

—Me lo llevo.

Bajó del camión el resto de las cosas, no sin antes hacer una previa inspección para introducirlas directamente a la cocina. No vio moros en la costa, tampoco tanta iluminación, en efecto tenían electricidad, no sabía por qué se sorprendía de ello. Bien podía comprar el equipo completo con la televisión y el reproductor. Pero veía extraño eso en un templo de relajación, seguro su abuela lo mataría por atreverse a dar un cambio radical.

—Quizá eso es lo que necesitan esas mujeres—dijo el anciano—Actualizarse no les vendría mal.

—Ojalá se pudiera, ya lo estoy dudando un poco—dijo despidiéndose de él.

Sería un cambio radical, pero necesario. Consideraba que aquellas chicas jóvenes merecían conocer algo más fuera de la montaña y el templo. Imaginó por un segundo a Anna con todas aquellas aprendices tratando de explicarles porqué _Ethan Hunt_ era mucho mejor que _James Bond_ y su _Die Another Day._ Se preguntaba si les presumiría que lo había visto en persona y tenía también su autógrafo. Aunque francamente seguía dudando cuál era el mejor filme del _007_.

—Señor Asakura, usted no puede entrar al templo—oyó la voz de Hitomi emerger del último pasillo.

Y quizá si no estuviese acostumbrado a las apariciones, hubiese soltado la última caja con los chocolates.

—Lo sé, sólo vine a dejar algunas cosas.

—Sabe que podemos recogerlas en la entrada.

—Yo no te agrado.

—Eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo—alegó de inmediato—Así que le pido…

—Tiene que ver con Anna.

Mordió sus labios, no sabía si con coraje o con un bello resentimiento de odio. No comprendía del todo sus emociones.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —preguntó directo.

—¿Acaso no puede vivir con el desprecio de una persona? Necesita que todos lo cobijen y le brinden su apoyo, que lo halaguen por haber sido un buen mediador, lo siento, no puedo—dijo con decisión—No siento admiración por usted y tampoco por la señora Anna.

No era precisamente lo que esperaba pero al menos explicaba un poco su emoción de rechazo.

—Ninguna niña quiere vivir en estas condiciones, no al menos quienes pueden escoger una vida mejor—puntualizó marchándose de la cocina.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, tratando de hallar en su memoria algún vestigio de sufrimiento por parte de la rubia. Si bien era cierto que su pasado seguía siendo uno de los más crudos, habían superado grandes obstáculos y transformado la pena de ambos en un agradable porvenir. O al menos eso pensaba.

—No….—negó caminando por los pasillos semi oscuros del templo principal.

La luz del día estaba por extinguirse y el sol iluminaba de a poco los corredores por los que transitaba. Encontró algunos aprendices en el trayecto, pero no se detuvo, pese a la intervención de ellas por detenerlo.

—Señor Yoh, espere…

Abrió cuántas puertas tuvo frente a él, algunas incluso importunando a las ancianas que rezaban sus oraciones, nada lo detuvo hasta ver el listón rojo colgado de la entrada a una nueva ala. No imaginaba que ella estaría aislada en otra sección, pero se sorprendió al ver que en realidad eran dos habitaciones conectadas por un pequeño vestíbulo. Tres sacerdotisas le siguieron, mientras aparecía detrás de ellas Hiroki.

—Déjenlo solo.

—Pero…

Todas callaron ante la dureza del silencio de la anciana. Ella podía percibir el aura difusa del castaño, incluso embravecida.

—Tienes sólo unos minutos, Yoh—indicó la anciana—Después de eso, te pediré de la manera más atenta que te vayas.

No respondió, sólo abrió la puerta más cercana y pudo comprobar que en efecto era la habitación que buscaba. El sitio era pequeño, poca iluminación y un gran armario. Notó el polvo de inmediato y los dibujos en las paredes. Ni siquiera sabía que Anna tenía talento para hacer bocetos, menos para ilustrar su rostro en una hoja de papel.

—No tenemos fotografías—recordó la mención en el vagón del tren que los llevaría a Mutsu.

—Es verdad, pero nunca las hemos necesitado.

—A veces sirven para tener a la gente presente.

—A veces… tú lo has dicho—afirmó tomando su mano—Pero nosotros siempre estamos presentes.

—Mientes y lo sabes—dijo soltándolo—No te veré en varios años.

Retuvo el aliento ante el recuerdo, mientras su mano exploraba el escritorio y chocaba con un pequeño baúl. Abrió la caja encontrando más hojas, cartas.

—Prometo que volveré cada año.

—No lo harás, Yoh—aseguró con solemnidad mientras su mirada confrontaba la suya—Y no me molesta que lo digas, ni siquiera me enoja que te alejes, sólo quiero que lo admitas.

—¿Qué no volveré a verte pronto?

—Así es—respondió sin un ápice de dudas—Quiero que admitas que no volverás a verme en varios años, porque…

El primer sobre llevaba su nombre escrito. Tomó aire antes de romper el sello y sacar la hoja. Esperaba un largo listado, pero todo cuanto decía era: Ojalá hubieses cumplido tu promesa. Y aquello dolió, no sabía a qué grado, pero la silla de madera no fue suficiente apoyo para la sensación de desolación que sentía en ese preciso instante.

—Hace doce años hiciste la misma promesa, no volviste.

—Volvimos, pero no funcionó—argumentó melancólico.

—No iba a funcionar jamás si lo llevábamos de vuelta al peligro.

—Así es nuestra vida.

—Lo sé—dijo con dureza— Es sólo que…

—Dilo…—le animó en el mismo tono—No lo hubieses tenido si sabías que estaba condenado a la misma vida.

—Yo no me arrepiento de haberlo traído al mundo, Yoh. Me arrepiento de no haberte dejado ir. Tú debiste ganar el torneo. Hao sólo te condenó a rodar de lugar en lugar, dónde queda tu sueño en todo eso. —cerró sus ojos tratando de no quebrarse—Él crecerá y se rodeará de aquello que siempre conoció, y sufrirá al principio, pero después se adaptará, comprenderá lo afortunado que fue de vivir lejos de nosotros.

—Tú lo dijiste más de una vez, hay sueños que no se pueden cumplir.

—Sí, es cierto, es una lástima que siempre tenga razón—concluyó mirando la ventana.

Arrugó la hoja en su mano, sin poder reprimir del todo el encuentro de sentimientos. No sólo habían sido sus últimas palabras en el viaje, sino también las últimas que le dedicó antes de dejarle en la entrada del templo. En tres años no se habían llamado, ni acordado un nuevo encuentro, pero sabía o tenía la certeza que el tiempo aliviaría las heridas.

Buscó un nuevo sobre, pero se sorprendió al ver que el resto iba dirigido a Hana. Ningún otro llevaba su nombre escrito. Ahora no sabía si abrir la correspondencia dirigida a su hijo, pero algo más había llamado su atención y no era precisamente el grosor del sobre, sino la fecha. Comenzó a hilar desde dónde le escribía al notar los sellos postales de varias partes del mundo. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por los sentimientos que a simple vista no traslucían en ella y no pudo más que conmoverse.

—Pero qué estúpido…

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso—escuchó con claridad el tono de su voz.

Giró su rostro. Recargada en el marco de la puerta, con un abrigo color marrón, un corto vestido negro y una coleta alta que amarraba su largo cabello, ahí estaba ella, por fin. Abrió la boca sin que más palabras pudiesen salir de ella. Quizá era la impresión o la simple manifestación de sueños en que la había imaginado, no tuvo la certeza de que fuera real.

—Anna.

Sonrió de lado, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

—Odio cuando te quedas como idiota.

Y se acercó a él sin un ápice de nerviosismo.

—También odio que revises mis cosas—añadió cerca—Pero al parecer ya leíste tu carta.

Se levantó, comprobó que pese al tiempo seguía siendo más alto que ella. Qué podía decir, no encontraba las palabras precisas mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sólo había una cosa que necesitaba más que a nada y sin preguntarle, la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Estás aquí—pronunció en un tono apenas audible.

Sabía que no siempre era expresivo, pero en su situación, no había mejor sensación que percibir su respiración contra su pecho, acariciar su cabello largo y dorado, ver aquellos ojos confundidos por su efusividad, incluso conmovidos. No era necesario ser más explícito, tenía la certeza que ella sabía lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero aún así, quería decirle tanto.

—Tienes razón, ojalá hubiese cumplido mi promesa—agregó separándola de él—Quería hacerlo, te lo juro, es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó tranquila.

Mordió sus labios, cuando su mano tocó su mejilla.

—No hubiese podido dejarte ir—dijo inclinando su cabeza hasta juntar su frente con la suya—Quiero que estés conmigo.

Calló, ella no dijo nada, sólo acunó su rostro, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que aún emergían de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Es la primera vez que dices algo tan intenso.

—Pero sabes que siempre lo he pensado—argumentó cargándola—Recuerda cómo te avergonzaste cuando leíste mis pensamientos.

—Fue inesperado.

—Fue amor a primera vista—describió sentándola en el escritorio—Matamune se burló de mí cuando nos bañábamos y dijo que tú me gustaste. Tenía diez años, cómo podría gustarme una niña, ni siquiera sabía nada de ellas. Pero tú…Anna… me hiciste sentir tantas cosas. Yo no sabía mucho de amor.

—Tampoco yo—asintió acariciando su mentón.

Fue abrumante la cantidad de recuerdos que venían a su mente, pero necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba decirle todo lo que pensaba.

—¿Y recuerdas cuando te apareciste de la nada en el hospital? Casi haces que me infarté, en verdad me dabas miedo—añadió colocando ambas manos en el escritorio—Te juro que temí que te volvieras mi peor pesadilla, me temblaban las piernas con la silla invisible. Odié tanto las rutinas de entrenamiento.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, dios, cómo me ayudó a superar los combates. Le dijiste a Horo Horo que eras mi prometida, jamás me dejaste solo desde ese momento. Y cuando te vi en Izumo, después de salir de la cueva de Yomi, siempre estabas presente en los peores acontecimientos.

—O cuando me reclamaste que me había tardado bastante en el cementerio—contó la rubia.

—Fausto me estaba matando, y tú te habías ido a comprar un impermeable.

Asintió con gracia, probablemente recordando la palidez de su rostro mientras estaba tendido en el suelo y lo molestia subsecuente que tuvo cuando mencionó la dureza de su niñez frente a Manta y Silver. Cómo olvidarla tranquila y preocupada a la vez por su estado anímico en el hospital, había sido un apoyo inamovible en su vida desde que entrara en ella.

—Tus celos por un simple cabello de Silver—anunció más relajado.

—Tu enojo cuando le ofrecí al hombre 370 yenes por el llavero de calavera.

—Era una bonita artesanía, el hombre no merecía tan poco por su trabajo—dijo divertido—Tú nunca tuviste contemplaciones por los demás. Ni siquiera por mi hermano, golpeaste a Hao sin detenerte a pensar que pudo haberte matado.

—Y por eso se hablan maravillas de mí, por patearle las bolas a tu hermano sin ninguna consecuencia—presumió con alevosía mientras sus ojos contemplaban fijamente los suyos— Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

—Lo estoy, créeme que lo estoy—respondió tomando su rostro — Siempre lo he estado. Hiciste de mi adolescencia un verdadero martirio con tus entrenamientos, pero gracias a eso, pude salir adelante. Gracias.

Bajó por un momento su mirar cuando su nariz rozó su pómulo derecho, probablemente adivinando cuál sería su próximo movimiento. No marcó distancia, ella sólo continuó limpiando los últimos vestigios de agua salada en su mejilla. Entonces percibió el brillo en sus ojos color miel, que expresaban tanto sin decir mucho, y sabía que ella sentía el mismo estremecimiento con cada toque de sus dedos.

En otras circunstancias y con un futon en el suelo, aquello pudo haber terminado entre las sábanas. Por la intensidad, por el ligero contacto que amenazaba por consumirse en una gran llamarada. Bastaba con cerrar el espacio entre ellos, sellar sus labios con los suyos, pero antes de que concretara su intención, sintió el fuerte impacto en mejilla derecha. Había cosas que no cambiaban, ni cambiarían jamás.

—Ouch—se quejó tocando su mejilla derecha—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por romper tu promesa—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—¿Esperabas que me arrojara a tus brazos en primera instancia?

En sus fantasías aguardaba que otros sentimientos fueran mucho más palpables que el odio que debería sentir en ese preciso momento por marcharse tanto tiempo, para qué negarlo.

—Pero aquí estoy, te he esperado todo el invierno.

—¿No te dijeron que estaría de vuelta hasta la primavera? —cuestionó confundida por su extraño actuar—Pensé que esta era la temporada en que…

—Sí, pero… de verdad quería verte—confesó caminando un poco por la habitación—Hitomi dijo que no te llamaría sólo para que te viera unos minutos. Pero yo sabía que si te veía más tiempo iba a pasar todo esto.

Notó la confusión acrecentándose en sus facciones.

—Sólo nos hemos visto unos minutos, Yoh.

—Tal vez tú solo me has visto unos minutos, Anna—respondió pasando una mano por su frente—Yo te he pensado todo el invierno y te sentido más cerca que nunca. Recuerdo tus historias, tus gustos, incluso te imaginé varias veces entrenando en esa gran cascada en la montaña. Y temo decirte que ahora tienes un nuevo vecino, porque no me voy a ir, aunque tenga que construir un campamento cerca, pero me quedaré. Puedo sobrevivir afuera el tiempo necesario.

Mordió sus labios y una mano cubrió con delicadeza su boca, sabía que estaba ocultando una ligera risa de él, pero aunque le sonara ridículo, ya había tomado su decisión.

—Eso es una locura, no puedes simplemente abandonar tu misión.

—No abandonaré la misión, sólo quiero un lugar para pertenecer.

—¿Y éste es el lugar? —preguntó extrañada—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero este lugar huele a azufre la mayor parte del tiempo. Es desértico, extremoso…. No es el sitio idóneo que recomendaría a una persona para mudarse.

—Lo sé, ninguna niña quiere vivir en estas condiciones, no al menos quienes pueden escoger una vida mejor—repitió las palabras de la aprendiz—Cuando Hitomi me dijo eso, lo único que pensé fue en verificar cómo pasabas tus días aquí. Tú que deseabas una vida de lujos y comodidades, en una habitación tan pequeña, oscura, con mi retrato en la pared y mil ideas que no pudiste concretar. Sé que te dije que hay sueños que no se pueden cumplir, pero al menos quiero cumplirte éste. No vamos a ser como mis abuelos, ni mis padres, seremos un matrimonio normal, como lo hemos sido desde el principio. Así que de ninguna manera harás que me mueva de aquí, a menos que tú quieras irte de aquí.

Y esperó una respuesta, quizá era demasiado para procesar, eso lo notó cuando descendió del escritorio para caminar un poco por la habitación.

—Anna.

Alzó la mano en respuesta mientras se recargaba en la pared cercana a la puerta y daba una rápida inspección a su dormitorio.

—Quizá los primeros días—dijo tranquila—Después de quince años juntos, fue demasiado extraño no verte todos los días. Con los meses recordé que no te vi tres años hasta que me mudé contigo, supuse que podría acostumbrarme de nuevo. Mi vida nunca fue ostentosa, ni antes ni después, no veo porqué tu sorpresa de ver mi habitación tan sencilla.

—Lo sé…

—Y el dibujo, bueno, ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía talento para hacer algo así—describió dirigiendo su vista al boceto en la pared—No tenía fotografías, creo que te lo dije cuando me acompañaste hasta aquí.

—Sí.

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

—¿Montaste un campamento? —cuestionó al recordar la mención.

—Después de saber que no podría verte hasta primavera, no me quedó opción, el invierno es demasiado frío.

—¿Y por qué no en el templo?

—Tú no estabas—respondió con obviedad—Todas dijeron que necesitaba el permiso de la encargada del templo.

Su gesto se acrecentó y movió negativamente su cabeza, como era habitual cada vez que cometía un error.

—Yo no soy la superior, aunque soy la segunda en jerarquía—mencionó ligera—Sensei Hiroki es la encargada del templo, bien pudiste haberle preguntado a ella, fue alumna de tu abuela, su compañera y amiga. También fue mi maestra en algunas artes, estoy segura que eso era suficiente historial como para darte una habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido—¿Quieres decir que pude haberme hospedado aquí sin ningún problema?

—Así es.

No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía dar crédito a lo que decía. Había sufrido frío extremo, pasado hambre varios días por nada. Estaba molesto, pero al ver el rostro de la rubia, sabía que el único culpable era él. En ningún momento cuestionó a Hitomi, ni indagó en los asuntos jerárquicos del lugar, suponía que Anna era la sucesora absoluta de su abuela, cuando en realidad no lo era.

—Y ya que mencionas a Hitomi—agregó la rubia—No tomes demasiado personal sus comentarios, sus padres la dejaron aquí por su ceguera y por recomendación de sus abuelos que vienen cada año al festival de julio. Ellos piensan que el accidente que causó su ceguera era una señal, pero no cualquier niña es apta para esta vida sin tomar en cuenta que hay habilidades implícitas.

—¿Es decir que ella no es una itako?

—Es una aprendiz que llegó por la fama que me acontece—describió con mayor seriedad—Está mi cargo, pero no tiene habilidades. Es una niña común que pronto irá a casa.

Ahora comprendía mejor su rechazo categórico a él, también porque razón no sentía la misma estima que las demás en cada sesión espiritual.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Vendrán por ella en unos días, les dije que ella no tenía madera para ser una médium.

Entonces recargó su espalda en la pared cercana a un librero, tratando de absorber toda esa información.

—Respecto a la niña… ¿estabas haciendo referencia a mí? —preguntó con un ligero sonrojo que él imitó al ver traducidas esas palabras.

—Pues… sí, digo, no eres como tal una niña, pero para mí lo eres—contestó acercándose a ella.

Anna suspiró y tomó su mano con firmeza. A simple vista, no tradujo eso como una mala reacción, pero cuando ella deslizó la puerta para guiarlo fuera de la habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, más cuando abriera la alcoba de enfrente y encendiera luz. Fue ahí cuando todas las piezas encajaron.

—Felicidades, eres padre de una niña—pronunció la rubia al verlo absorto en los detalles rosas de las mantas y algunas muñecas en el suelo.

Apenas podía procesar la sorpresa, esperaba cualquier reclamo o noticia, menos que había tenido una pequeña niña. Recorrió por entero la habitación hasta dar con una fotografía en la cómoda, Anna cargaba un bebé de apenas unos meses. Tomó el portarretratos en sus manos, regresando su vista a ella.

—Y… dónde está—pronunció conmovido.

La observó salir de la habitación, sin saber si debía seguirla, pero no tuvo que aguardar demasiado cuando ingresó con su hija en brazos. Acorde a sus cálculos debía tener dos años y reía mientras Anna susurraba algunas palabras en su oído. Tuvo que contener el aire en el instante que giró su cabeza para verlo con detenimiento. Entonces la rubia dejó a la niña en el suelo, mientras ella caminaba hacia él. Se agachó para recibir el abrazo de la pequeña de cabellera castaña claro.

—Papá…—dijo emocionada.

Y no supo en qué instante su corazón latió con más fuerza, si la primera vez que había visto a su madre en la calle o el momento en que sus labios besaban reiteradas veces su mejilla. Pasó un rato antes que la soltara, mientras ella no paraba de hablar. Tan diferente a Anna. Incluso tan diferente de él.

—Es hermosa—dijo emocionado—¿Cómo se llama?

—Akino Asakura—contestó una tercera voz—Pero puedes llamarla Aki.

Alzó la vista sin poder creer que él también estuviera ahí.

—¡Hana! —exclamó la niña caminando a la entrada para jalar a su hermano al interior de su habitación.

Se levantó y tuvo que reconocer que era más de lo que había esperado encontrar, pero sintió que cada minuto en Osore valía la pena. Bastaba con ver la disposición de Hana con su hermana cuando juntara sus manos. Su hijo adolescente se notaba apenado, pero no renuente al contacto y sin más preámbulos lo abrazó con fuerza. Sorprendido o no, tardó en reaccionar para devolver de igual modo el gesto.

Alzó la vista, percibiendo el mismo brillo en los ojos de su esposa. Anna se limitó a salir de la habitación mientras le sugería a la niña tomar un refrigerio. Aki tomó su mano, dejándolo solo con su hijo. Ahora mismo no sabía cómo reaccionar, temía que Hana lo alejara violentamente cuando su hermana no estuviese, pero nada de eso sucedió. Tampoco se movió, era como tomara de él el tiempo perdido, los abrazos faltantes y el cariño que no había recibido de niño, sin imaginar que él lo cargaba a cada momento cuando era sólo un bebé.

Finalmente tomó aire, separándose de él. Para un orgulloso rubio, aquello había sido demasiado, lo sabía por la forma violenta en que limpiaba sus ojos.

—Apuesto a que jamás lo imaginaste—comentó el adolescente.

—¿Qué tú estés aquí? ¿O que de repente tengo una niña parlanchina?

Encogió sus hombros.

—Desde que nació balbuceaba mucho, a mí no me extraña que hable tanto—respondió tomando de su mano aquel retrato—Yo tomé la foto, mamá dijo que debíamos tener recuerdos para mostrarte.

—Ella siempre tiene razón.

—Lo sé, siempre tiene razón—mencionó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera lo tranquilo que estaba y la naturalidad con que charlaba con él. Sin un ápice de odio o resentimiento. Un poco más confiado, se sentó en el suelo mientras relataba el nacimiento de su hermana, incluso bromeando de sus primeras palabras y lo tedioso que era despertarse a darle el biberón.

—Mamá me contó que tú subías tan dormido y a veces llegabas con el biberón vacío.

—Tenía mucho sueño—argumentó divertido—Después opté por bajar contigo.

Transcurrieron tres horas sin querer. Escuchaba todo cuánto Hana quería contarle y respondió cada vez que él preguntaba en concreto por algunas dudas, hondando especialmente en los últimos tres años. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se deslizó y su pequeña hija regresó con gran ímpetu para abrazarlo. Creía que nunca antes había recibido tantas muestras de afecto de su propia estirpe.

—¿En serio compraste está porquería, Yoh? —cuestionó Anna, sosteniendo en su mano una sopa instantánea—Creí haberte dejado claro que tiene demasiados conservadores.

—Pero saben muy ricas—argumentó Hana a su favor—No puedes negarlo, somos una potencia en sopas empaquetadas.

—Es verdad—reconoció el castaño rozando su nariz con la de su hija—Saben muy bien.

Anna suspiró y colocó en la mesa una bandeja de comida. Hana fue el único en moverse, mientras Yoh simplemente veía interactuar a sus dos hijos. La información que su primogénito le había dado no sólo fue un factor decisivo en su idea de permanecer en Osore, sino en las múltiples tareas que tendría en el futuro.

—¿No piensa comer, Amo Yoh? —interrogó el espíritu samurái cerca de él.

Sonrió a su amigo con la misma empatía que los había vuelto tan unidos.

—No tengo hambre—confesó estirándose, recogiendo los platos vacíos que Hana había dejado en el suelo

—Es normal, todo ha sido tan repentino—convino el espíritu que abandonaba su forma de orbe—Pero me alegra verlo tan bien.

—A mí también me alegra verte, has hecho un gran trabajo con él—dijo solemne al ver cómo Hana trataba de contestar todas las preguntas de su hermana— Se siente bien estar aquí, aunque sigo impactado.

Y no mentía, después de ver cómo Anna tenía perfecto control de la situación parental, lo que menos pensaba era en ingerir alimentos. Aki había requerido su ayuda para lavar correctamente sus dientes, fue curioso y una experiencia nueva para él. La rubia acomodó un futon grande en donde sus hijos se acostaron, pese a la oposición de su la niña por continuar jugando.

—Mañana, Aki—sugirió Hana dándole la espalda—Te prometo que mañana.

Apagó la luz. Estaba seguro que ella no dejaría de insistir o platicaría con su hermano antes de caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo. Tantas emociones juntas, apenas podía asimilarlas, Anna le invitó a su habitación, indicándole dónde sacar el futon que compartirían después de varios años. Imagino que sus instintos carnales saltarían en primera instancia al verla quitarse la ropa, pero en esta ocasión se sentía drogado de ver todo cuánto ellos habían charlado que sería su vida. Estaba simplemente maravillado.

—Entonces, Hana vive contigo—fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

—Sí, algo así—afirmó notando la forma en que sus ojos se perdían por su silueta delgada—Lo visité después de tres meses de vivir aquí. Al principio no quiso recibirme, después de unos días me pidió que lo entrenara, charlamos, salimos a comer algunas veces y antes de regresar a Osore le dije que esperaba un bebé. Me escribió cartas, después quiso visitarme, conforme pasaron los meses, alargó aún más su estancia aquí. Y cuando ella nación, decidió mudarse conmigo, no quería estar lejos de su hermana,

—La quiere demasiado—dijo feliz al oír el relato—Ha cambiado su carácter.

—Su carácter sigue siendo el mismo—refutó Anna—Sólo maduró y me brindó la oportunidad de ser su madre también.

Sonrió, acercándose para abrazarla ahora que descansaba con ella en la misma cama.

—Creo que en realidad, tú eras lo que él necesitaba—confesó el castaño—Tamao podrá ser una buena madre, pero no eras tú. Hana ahora es fuerte, puede defenderse, entiendo por qué decidió dejar Funbari.

—¿Y tú? ¿Aún sigues pensando en dejar en la deriva la guerra de naciones? —cuestionó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Creo que no me haría nada mal tomar un descanso—respondió besando su cabeza—Comprar una casa cerca, abrir el negocio….

—Ya que lo mencionas—interrumpió la rubia—Compré la pensión que rentaba tu abuela, ahora es una sucursal más de Funbari Onsen.

¿La misma que había visto al llegar al lugar? No tuvo que preguntarle más detalles, evidentemente se burlaría de él al saber que siempre estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Algo más que debería saber?

—Creo que no.

Agradecía que no hubiese más factores desconocidos en su ecuación. Pero luego rió al ver la situación en que había terminado, no sin antes recordar un detalle más. Anna se molestó cuando se paró de golpe y buscó su ropa en la silla. Estaba molesta, lo sabía por cómo su mirada se endurecía a cada segundo que transcurría, sin embargo, antes de que lo corriera de su habitación, regresó al futon con una cajita azul entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó extrañada al recibirlo.

—¡Feliz _White day!_ —dijo emocionado—Y perdona si antes no te había dado nada, apenas me enteré del festejo.

Abrió el estuche descubriendo las perlas blancas. Esperó una respuesta, cualquier indicio que denotara su estado de ánimo, nada.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó con temor ante el prolongado silencio— No, por favor no me digas que ya tienes una. Soy muy malo para regalarte cosas.

—Esto es nuevo.

—Sí, lo acabo de comprar.

—Me refiero a que no esperaba todos estos cambios en ti—dijo acariciando su rostro—Demasiado efusivo, expresivo, tierno, con regalos caros. ¿Qué te pasó?

Sonrió con mayor tranquilidad.

—Ya te dije, nunca tengas a tu novio esperando demasiado tiempo, se puede volver loco.

—Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme—dictó cerrando el espacio—¿Y no tenía que regalarte un chocolate el mes pasado para recibir esto?

Asintió, sacando del estuche la joya para colocarla en su muñeca izquierda.

—Sí, el día de San Valentín—contestó tranquilo mientras tocaba su mejilla—Pero creo que tú ya me has dado dos grandes regalos hoy.

—En ese caso, creo que deberías agradecérmelo—dijo evocando el momento en que había devuelto el oráculo virtual a su dueño.

—En ese caso, déjame darte un beso—contestó uniendo sus labios.

Era mágico cómo su boca recordaba el dulce movimiento, también cómo sus dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos aumentando la intensidad de sus labios sobre los suyos. No esperaba llegar más lejos, pero el cuerpo despertaba ante sus manos aventureras. Sonrió en medio de aquel jugueteo.

—Creo que debemos ser silenciosos, tenemos niños cerca—añadió el castaño tumbándola en la cama.

—Eso también es nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta—dijo deslizando la yukata por sus hombros—Puedo acostumbrarme.

Aquella noche no sintió la más ligera corriente de aire y exploró en la penumbra su cuerpo cuántas veces quiso. Anna no negó ningún contacto y acallaba gemidos entre sus labios. Los años sólo habían acentuado más su belleza y pese al cansancio, fue imposible dormir, se conformó con observarla descansar, desnuda, con una sábana reposando en su cadera.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando salió de la habitación. Los rezos eran fácilmente escuchados en los dos salones principales, así que no se detuvo hasta salir. La brisa fresca de la mañana golpeó su cuerpo de inmediato, comenzó a trotar hacia el mismo sendero de todos los días, la cascada más grande cerca del bosque. Contempló aquel magnánimo paraje, sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años, una gran energía en su interior. No explicaba la razón de su adrenalina, sólo sabía que podía subir la montaña más de una vez, adentrarse a la cascada y salir ileso. Sentía el fuego emerger de él.

—Joven Asakura—escuchó la voz de aquella anciana detrás de él—Pensé que dormirías hasta la tarde.

Sonrió, él pensaba lo mismo de algún modo.

—Uno se acostumbra, después de un rato, al frío de la montaña.

—Creo que jamás había escuchado a alguien amar tanto la vida en la intemperie.

—Tampoco yo—dijo en medio de un suspiro—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese sido más fácil.

—¿Y por qué tendría que haberlo hecho fácil? —cuestionó con una sonrisa—Ella no iba a estar a tu disposición el día que quisieras regresar. Fue una sorpresa para mí y para ella verte en el templo. Aunque debo admitirlo, tu fortaleza me sorprendió. Tú pasaste sentado tanto tiempo viviendo al natural, que me pareció un hecho demasiado extraño. Había escuchado proezas de ti, pero sin duda, creo que ésta es de lejos la mejor de todas. Jamás había visto a alguien amar a otra persona con tanta entrega.

Meditándolo de esa manera, tenía toda la razón y de alguna loca y extraña manera agradeció cómo se habían suscitado las cosas. Salvo por un burdo detalle.

—En realidad no puedes ver—enfatizó con gracia.

—En el sentido más metafórico, Yoh Asakura, puedo verte a la perfección

—Pues… gracias.

—De nada—dijo girándose para volver—Vamos, el desayuno casi está listo.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al templo principal, al desértico ambiente lleno de azufre del que Anna tanto pregonaba. Calmado, sereno, ideal para meditar durante horas escuchando su música preferida. Su abuelo hubiese meneado la cabeza negativamente ante su decisión de sentar cabeza lejos de casa, pero era parte de esa nueva historia.

—¿Y encontraste lo que buscabas? —agregó la anciana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu punto de equilibrio, ¿no era lo que buscabas cuando entrenabas en la cascada?

El lugar donde caía constantemente. Alzó la vista y pudo ver a su pequeña hija jalando a su primogénito aún adormilado. Hana estaba a punto de explotar, pero lo contenía, podía sentirlo en su aura. Y detrás de ellos, ella amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Sí, está justo aquí.

Sonrió con levedad y continuó el trayecto al comedor.

—Sólo aquí.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/a:** Mi especial de catorce de febrero, aunque no aborda tanto esta tématica, pero me surgió la idea y quise combinarla con otra segunda idea y aquí está. Largo, como siempre, los detalles se me fueron de la mano, en especial cuando tratas de escribir algo más apegado a la realidad y al manga en conjunto. Espero que les agrade y trataré de escribir más para actualizar el resto de mis fics. A petición de ustedes, cree un personaje que fungiera como hija de Yoh, ya que muchos me pedían en otras historias que les diera una niña, bien, he aquí el resultado. Inspirado en la canción, The One de Kodaline.

Y este capítulo especial lo dedico a mi buena amiga DjPuMa13g, gracias por el apoyo.

Cuídense. Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
